Shirley
Shirley (Japanese: シャーリー Shārī Shirley) is a chef first found in White Mountain. As part of Stamp 7, she wants an autograph from an actor named Uzumasa, who lives in Fuji City. You must first obtain the Japanese relief from Wilde of Chestnut Canyon, and then give it to Uzumasa, in order to receive his autograph. You can then go back to Shirley and give the autograph to her. She will be very happy and give you a rice ball in return. After this, she will then move to Papaya Island to run her own restaurant business. If you visit her here, she will have a second task for you, asking if you can find a Fluffy Mushroom for use in her special stew recipe. After you have found the mushroom and given it to her, she will be able to create the stew, and you'll then obtain Stamp 80 once you leave. She is also now selectable as a recruitable teammate from this location. Quotes *"La la la la! La la la la! La la la la! La la la la! Hi! How are you? Why am I in such a good mood? It's because I had a dream about my favourite actor, Uzumasa. I want his autograph! I want it so badly! I know I can get it, too." *''(If the protagonist has the autograph)'' "Oh you! Is that? Is it? Uzumasa's autograph!!!!!???? Please! Would you get it for me?" *''(After the protagonist says "Yeah, of course")'' "Oh, oh, oh! Really!? Gosh! Thank you! That's great! You're so nice! I'll give you a delicious rice ball! Did you know I'm a great cook? I've been studying cooking on Papaya Island, did you know?" *"La la la...la la la... Umm...I really need that to make Shirley's stew. Oh?! You came at the right time. There's something I want you to get for me. Will you do me a favour?" *''(After the protagonist agrees to run her second favour and already has the Fluffy Mushroom in their possession)'' "Oh, really? I want you to get a fluffy mushroom. Oh? You have one? That's it! That's the fluffy mushroom! Thank you! Now, I can make Shirley's stew, with this fluffy mushroom and fermented soybeans." *''(Before recruiting her)'' "Oh, you came to eat my stew? I'm sorry, I ate it all. I'm high powered! I'm doing good in racing too! I feel I can beat anyone right now. I know! Do you want to team up with me?" *''(Declining her request)'' "Oh, that's too bad... If I can be of help, ask me anytime." *''(Accepting her request)'' "Oh! Thank you. I'll do my best!" *''(Whilst on the team)'' "Oh, you're always energetic. I have to keep up with you. Let's do our best!" *"Well, now I shall create a new recipe." Trivia *If you go to Papaya Island earlier on and visit the hut between Luke's hut and the Body Shop, before Shirley moves into here, it will be empty. *Shirley appears during races at Sunny Beach Raceway even if she hasn't moved to Papaya Island yet. If you go to the ranking list in the Pause menu, Shirley will be listed as being from Papaya Island, regardless if she is actually living there. Category:Characters Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Female Choro-Q Category:Papaya Island Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Characters